elysiumrevivedfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
The idea behind the Chronicle of Elysium Revived is to have as few NPCs as possible and have the Players populate the city with their own kindreds, from the newly released Neonate to the powerful Elder. The Demographic of Urban Toronto in 2001 indicate a population of 4,375,899, so it is safe to say that between betwen 40 and 45 Kindred may inhabit the area where the Chronicle takes place at the end of 1997. As the Toronto in this Chronicle is a Camarilla city, it is expected that the majority of the characters will be adherent to this Sect, Sabbat and Anarch characters will be welcomed, as the Bishop of Montreal has plans for the city and so do the Anarchs. At least a few Independents have always been in Toronto and the sudden weakening of power might be a thing to their advantage. Tal'mahe'Ra or Inconnu characters will be allowed on an individual basis, although strict requirments must be met for both (see below) and their numers will be extremely limited. Ghouls and Ravenants are allowed, although the latters will be subject to restrictions (see below). Mortals are also allowed. Kindred Although the players are free to pick the age of their own characters, it seems realistic to limit the number of Ancillae and Elders in the city. Therefore: * The number of Fledglings and Neonates within 100 years of the Embraced, is not limited. Their generation can be between 13th and 8th. The Flaw 14th Generation will be allowed in rare cases, but the Kindred of the 15th generation do not exist yet. Character Creation as per rule (Attributes 7/5/3, Abilities 13/9/5, Disciplines 3, Background 5, Virtues 7. Freebies 15, and the Players can buy up to 7 points of Virtues and Flaws). In addition to this, they will receive : :: 4 experience points if they have been released within the last 2 to 10 years :: 7 if they have been released within the last 20 years :: 10 if they have been released within the last 30 years :: 13 if they have been released within the last 40 years :: 16 if they have been released within the last 50 years :: 19 if they have been released within the last 60 years :: 22 if they have been released within the last 70 years :: 25 if they have been released within the last 80 years :: 28 if they have been released within the last 90 years :: 31 if they have been released within the last 100 years *The number of Ancillae will be limited, a maximum of five will be allowed for the Camarilla , two for the Independent Clans or Bloodlines, three for the Sabbat, none for the Anarchs. Note that the Ancillae from the city are strongly recommended to allot 1 to 3 points to the Status Background, unless they have some Flaw that accounts for bad reputation or a very good reason in their background story. However, they need not necessarily have an official position (see the House Rule on the Status Background). In addition to this, they will receive : X if they have... * The number of Elders will be capped at two for the Camarilla and one for the Independents. None is allowed for the Sabbat nor for the Anarchs. Note that the Elders from the city are strongly recommended to allot 1 to 4 points to the Status Background, unless they have some Flaw that accounts for bad reputation or a very good reason in their background story. However, they need not necessarily have an official position (see the House Rule on the Status Background). Elders are allowed to buy the Generation Background (see Generation Background here) up to 6 points and thus be of 7th Generation (see the House Rule on the Generation Background). : In addition to this, they will receive : : Elder (vampires that have existed for 300-1000 years after the Embrace) - Max 3, only from Camarilla or Indipendent Clans, from 11th to 6th Gen Sects Allowed: Camarilla (unrestricted) Sabbat (unresitricted, but minority) Anarch (unrestricted but minority) Tal'mahe'Ra (no more than 1, must be at least an Ancilla or Elder) Unrestricted Clans & Bloodlines: Assamite (Warrior Caste) & Assamite Antitribu Brujah & Brujah Antitribu Caitiff & Panders Followers of Set & Serpents of the Light Gangrel & Gangrel Antitribu Giovanni Lasombra Malkavian & Malkavian Antitribu Nosferatu & Nosferatu Antitribu Ravnos & Ravnos Antitribu Toreador & Toreador Antitribu Tremere & Tremere Antitribu Tzimisce Ventrue & Ventrue Antitribu Restricted Clans & Bloodlines: Assamite Vizier (max 1 PC) Daughters of Cacophony (max 1 PC) Koldun Tzimisce (max 1 PC) Kyasid (max 1 PC) Salubri (max 1 PC) Samedi (max 1 PC) Banned Clans & Bloodlines: Assamite Sorcerer (may get an exception) Daytia (may get an exception) Harbgingers of Skulls (they do not exist in 1996) Lasombra Antitribu (may get an exception) Nagaraja (may get an exception) Old Clan Tzimisce (may get an exception) Phuri Dae Ravnos (may get an exception) Salubri Antitribu (they do not exist in 1996) True Brujah (may get an exception) Some House rules The Fog of Eternity Advanced Disciplines Category:Character Creation Category:Rules Category:House Rules